Hunting Sanders
by NessaReads
Summary: 2 different location, 2 cases, 2 sets of parents, 2 strangers that Greg was concern with. What's the connection between all of it, or are there more that they didn't know. He never thought the past matters, but someone was hurting the Sanders, one by one.
1. Duty Calls

**Title: **Hunting Sanders

**Author: **NessaReads

**A/N and disclaimer: **I don't own CBS, CSI, or the characters. And just to tell you, I like mystery, so I hope you don't mind reading some of it first before we go to more Greg-angst. Sooner or later, you'll see this story is more to Greg's family business. No slash.

**Warning: **I've only watched half of the season and it's by random, so I might not get things accurately. And I'm adding/changing Greg's history. Additional warning will be put on individual chapters when needed.

_**==CHAPTER 1==**_

Nick squatted down near the front trunk; he examined the bumper and snapped a couple of pictures when he noticed some transfer. He scrapped the coat of the car enough and sealed it in the paper bag. Greg behind him stood in the middle of the road, studying his surrounding as he started making his way to the rest of the parts of the car scattered. He placed an evidence marker next to a shattered glass and snapped a few photos, making his way further he placed a second one next to a pile of dirt, and again snapped a few photos before proceeding to the next one.

Grissom was talking with the police officers; they had been called in for a 419 near the old road down the dessert, while Catherine and the rest were working on another case. He went straight to the scene along with Greg and Nick who was both eager to get out of the building after weeks crammed with all the files and papers.

The victim was found dead by Officer Charles, he was rounding the area when he saw the Viper wrecked on the side of the road. Police officers had cleared the place for their investigation. Greg looked up when he heard someone coming. He grinned when he saw David ducked under the yellow tapes and started walking towards him.

"Hey Greg," he gave a smile.

Greg nodded in respond and returned the smile. "Hey,"

"Sorry I'm late again," he looked around him and saw the red Viper wrecked on each side. Grissom as he could see, had just finished his conversation and was snapping pictures of what he would assume, the victim in the driver's seat.

"That's fine, it's not like he's going to go anyway,"

David grinned sheepishly and continued to walk his way to Grissom.

"Another careless driver?" Uttered David.

Grissom turned his head, frowned and almost as if he has a blank look. David didn't dare look him in the eye and turned his attention to the victim instead. He was slumped forward with his head on the driving wheel, hands on each side and staring vacantly with his open eyes.

"Emm…" David scratched his head, "-sorry I'm eh late,"

Grissom turned his attention back to the victim, he didn't seem to care. He was more interested on what happened. "How would you know?"

David looked at the dead man, "Well, I'm just taking a guess. It's not uncommon, right?"

Grissom smiled at his answer. "Anyone would assume that," he said in a matter of fact and took a step back allowing David to have more space. "But we're not going to,"

David shrugged, "Well let's see…" he moved the body carefully into a normal seating position. "-nope" Grissom smiled, "-not an accident alright,"

Grissom moved nearer to get a closer look and again, took some photos of their new discovery.

"Gun shot through the front and…," he shifted the body to the side, "-no exit wound,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now you're telling me," Brass stopped frustrated, "-that a store like these didn't have a security camera?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry detective but I didn't think anyone would figure it out,"

Brass took a deep breath, calmed down and was going to pop another question when he was cut off by the paramedic.

"Look captain, I'm sorry but we need him to be rested," she said.

He didn't listen to her, "Sam..." he started, but stopped when the paramedic gave him a glare.

"Okay, fine!" he rolled his eyes and left Sam to her aid. He turned to his back and saw Catherine got out from her car and started walking. "Willows," he greeted as she came.

"Brass," she smile and removed her sunglasses. "What do we have?" she looked past him, a paramedic was wiping off the blood from Sam who didn't seem to like it. "Who's he..?"

Brass looked back and sighed, "Unfortunately he's everything and nothing to us right now,"

Catherine smiled and looked at him confused. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah well.., a shot to the shoulder gotta hurt but lucky he lives,"

"He's the owner?" she asked surprised, the man looked a bit too young to own a store to her. She studied him; he has a bright blue eye, brown hair with a nice haircut, his left shoulder was bandaged but there was still some blood showing, she could see that he has a fit body, not too much muscle but overall she thought he looked very handsome. "So young though, could still be in college,"

"Yeah," he led Catherine near the general store, they ducked under the crime scene tape that was surrounding the area and stopped at the entrance. "Sam Larry he's 21, apparently his father own quite a few shops in Las Vegas,"

Catherine looked inside the store; it was like any other normal general store but a bit smaller. Sara and Warrick were already inside, swabbing blood drops on the floor and dusting the registry cash for some prints, which she was sure would be a lot.

"Now I talked to him earlier and evidently he was alone working in there last night," he pointed his head inside. "No one else was here except for the two robbers who came an hour before he closed." He looked back to Sam, which Catherine did as well, "He claim there were two of them, the security camera there is a fake, so we couldn't be sure. He got shot when he tried to get them to leave, he faints, and then a customer walks into the shop and called the police," he simply explained to her.

Catherine nodded, the only witness is the victim itself, she doubted he remembered anything else, Brass was thorough. Now all that was left was the evidence itself. "Did the customer move anything?"

"No," he shook his head, "-but I'm gonna go check on the so called customer, and maybe I'll head back and see if Sam is rested enough," he smiled and Catherine thank him as he left her.

"Hey Catherine!" Warrick stood up; he had just swabbed the blood where Sam was found but something else caught his attention. "Look at this," he said as Catherine walked to him.

"What have you got?" she asked. Warrick held up a card, it was slightly stained with blood, but she knew exactly what it was, only what she didn't know was how it got there. "A driving license…" she said interested, "-what it's doing here,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was walking down the hallway when he heard something that stopped him immediately. He took a few steps back and saw Greg sitting on the bench of the locker room.

"Ha-choo!"

Greg took out a tissue and blew his nose; he didn't see Nick standing by the door. When the second sneeze came he quickly covered it with another tissue. "Damb mit!"

"Hey take it easy..." Nick chuckled, but Greg glared at him, it sounded to him more like a taunt than a comforting thing to say. "Need more tissue?"

"No hanks! I hab loads ob dem," then another sneeze came.

Nick laughed, he made funny noises when he sneezed, "Hey Greg you alright there?"

Greg didn't answer because another one came; he nodded as he reached for another tissue. "Damb mit!" he cursed again, then he asked "What do you want Nick?"

Nick grinned, "Nothing," he said. "Man, you sound funny."

"Thang you bery mugh." He sniffled and stood up. "That wub brighten my day a lot," he said sarcastically and walked out the room, Nick behind him.

"Yeah, something happened?" asked Nick, he found it amusing to tease Greg at the moment.

"Yeah-something-habbened!" said Greg. "I lost my tickud!"

"A tickud?"

"A tickud!" he repeated, aware of how it didn't make any sense. "I bought a tickud last month bor a show,"

Nick burst out laughing which caused some of the people nearby to glance at them. Greg was a bit embarrassed and annoyed, but he couldn't stop felling silly and gave a grin instead.

Nick tried to put himself up together; he took a deep breath and put a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Ho…Greg! You made my day,"

Greg's grin grew wider, but he tried not to show it. "Any luck wih the vic's ID yeb?"

"You mean the Viper guy?"

"Yeab, 'his a shamb don't you hink? Hat ride would hab look good wif me," they both laughed.

"Not with that new accent of yours it won't, it'll just ruin it,"

"Hah, admit hit Nicky, you lab hit,"

"I'm a what?" For the second time Nick burst out laughing again, "What the hell is a `lab hit' Greg?"

"What! I din say hat, I meant you-" Greg stopped, he was going to say that `you love it' but paused in mid sentence when he realized that this time, almost everyone around them looked out from their window because of the attention they were making, and saying it doesn't seemed to be appropriate. "Neber mind!" he snapped and continued walking.

"What? Oh come on don't be mad," Nick grinned, he followed Greg as he walk. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked when he realized that they had been walking for minutes, and he was not even sure to where.

"Cobbee!"

As if on cue, the break room was only a few steps away and they both entered the room. Nick took a seat and opened the manila file he had been holding on to. Greg went straight to the coffee machine and pours himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. He felt a warm sensation as the liquid went in and then he turned to his back.

"Nick! What har you dobbing 'ere! Are you follobing me!"

Nick stopped dead when he said it, "What! Are you serious? I just asked you where we were going, didn't you realized?"

Greg just stood there next to the coffee machine, his head going through what Nick said and, "Oh-" he smiled and took another sip. He was craving for the hot liquid, maybe he was concentrating on it too much that he didn't pay attention when he entered. "Wait- hat still doesn't exblain why you're still 'ere,"

"I thought you wanna know about the Viper guy,"

"Oh-" and again he took another sip, but this time he felt he was going to sneeze. His face went all comical ready for the attack, but it didn't come. "-huh"

Nick just grinned, "Well the Viper guy has no ID or anything that could identify him. We didn't have a match from the database for his prints and the car's plate are still missing,"

"That's hit?" Greg looked at Nick, he tried to search for the missing plate on the road a few days ago, but there was none.

"Yes, and that's why it would be better to help me fit the pieces together then just stand there,"

Greg shrugged and walked towards him, but looked up when both Catherine and Sara came into the room.

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded, "Yes, Brass showed the card to Sam and he said he had never seen the guy came in before."

"But it's a store for god sake, who would remember the face of your every customer?"

"Apparently, Sam does, I mean the place is quite, not much people go there anymore-" Sara paused, Greg and Nick were in the room with them. "Hey guys-" she smiled, "-Greg you look pretty," she teased.

Greg looked horrible of course, his eyes were bloodshot and his face sallow.

"Hey S-" he paused, another one is coming, Nick laughed when Greg tried to hold it in. He took a deep breath and "HA-CHOO!"

Smash!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Will update sooner or later, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Two into One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, the usual stuff bla bla… Read on and review =)

**A/N-** Paragraph in Italic will be from the past events or flashback...

==_**CHAPTER 2**_==

Sara was walking down the hallway while reading the manila file on her hands and almost bumped into someone when Catherine reached her. "Oh, hey Cath!"

"Sara," Catherine smiled. "Any results yet?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "The blood that Warrick swabbed was indeed from Sam," she said and continued to walk down the hall followed by Catherine.

"Well that's not surprising,"

"No it's not, but I found some fiber off from the scene the other day and guess what..."

Catherine looked at her, she didn't really have a clue on what she was about to say but cotton did crossed her mind. Only she knew that it would be too simple and Sara wouldn't probably ask her if she knew she could answer. "What?" she grinned, expecting to hear something different.

"Well, at first I thought we'd send it to trace, but it turns out to be biological," she smiled and shook her head, "And I just got the result back from DNA, apparently it's from sheepskin,"

"Animal skin?" repeated Catherine. "Do you think it's related to our case?"

Sara shrugged, "I'm… not sure about that, we didn't see any product from the scene that could relate to it so it's likely that it's a transfer from Sam or one of his customer-"

"Or our guy," Catherine added. "Maybe Mr. Randy got sloppy, I mean he already left his license on the scene, god knows how that guy got away from a robbery," she snapped. "And I've already sent Warrick to check on the guy, he'll be here soon,"

Sara chuckled, "Emm… that," she added. Catherine looked at her and frowned, "I checked the records for the money in the cash registry. There were none missing,"

"Well maybe he didn't come for the money," Catherine suggested.

"Well maybe he is a _they_," she stated. "We found five footprints outside, one is Sam's and another one was the customer that found him,"

"How about the other three?"

"We haven't found a match yet, but I would say two of them were wearing boots and the other one was a sport shoe maybe," she guessed. "Even after they found a match, we don't have anything to compare it to," she sighed. "I don't know Catherine, and I still haven't found what was missing. It's not easy to search for something that you don't even know what was there in the first place"

"Didn't you ask Sam?" asked Catherine. "And I bet money that one of the footprints was from Mr. Randy,"

"Well we did interrogated him earlier, he didn't really have a clue and surprisingly he didn't seem to care,-"

----

"_Now Sam, do you think you could tell us anything that's missing maybe-"_

"_No," Sam confirmed. "I gave you my book already, you told me they didn't steal anything right?"_

_Sara nodded, "Yes, it seems that they weren't after your cash, so maybe if you could tell us if there is something that someone might be interested to-"_

"_Look," he snapped. "I don't remember anything much, I'm pretty much out of it when they started robbing me,"_

"_Well that you see, 'robbing' we need to know what was robbed," interfered Brass. _

_Sam turned his head to Brass; he sighed and scratched his head "I don't know," _

----

"-And also," she paused. "Catherine this guy said he had never seen Mr. Randy before,"

"What?" Catherine thought for awhile, "Do you think he lied,"

Sara shrugged, "He's the victim, I mean why would he lied if he did,"

----

_Brass took out a paper from the file and set it flat on the table in front of Sam; a copy of the driver license. "Is this the guy that attacked you?" he pointed to the picture._

_Sam studied the man; he shifted from his seat and glanced at Sara and Brass before turning back his attention to the picture. "No," he answered in a low tone._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Sam shook his head, "I've never seen that guy," He sighed and asked. "Who is he?" _

"_Sam, we found this card next to your blood pool," Sara gave him a comforting smile. "You don't have to be scared to tell us,"_

"_He is a Henry Randy," Brass added and took a step closer to Sam. "And Sam-" he paused and looked him in the eye, hoping to see something, "-we think he might be the one who did,"_

_Sam smiled and again shook his head, "I'm sorry if he's the only lead that you've got but honestly, I haven't seen him. Not even in my shop, and I mean it," he assured Sara. "I may not look like it but I have a great memory and I know who did once I see it,"_

"_But you can't seem to tell us what was missing from the shop, you kept telling us they robbed you but you can't think of any,"_

"_It looked like a robbery okay, and that's not fair, I was out of it I told you,"_

----

"Are you sure," asked Catherine. She was so sure Henry was in it, well hoping he was the one. She let out a sigh and they both entered the break room.

Sara nodded, "Yes, Brass showed the card to Sam and he said he had never seen the guy came in before."

"But it's a store for god sake, who would remember the face of your every customer?"

"Apparently Sam does, I mean the place is quite, not much people go there anymore-" she paused and gave a chuckled when she saw Greg. "Hey guys-" she smiled, "-Greg you look pretty," she teased.

"Hey S-" Greg was trying to hold his sneeze but failed miserably and accidently dropped his mug in attempt to cover his mouth.

"Whoa big boy, you got a cold?" said Catherine with concern.

"Ain't it obvious," said Nick. He chuckled when Greg gave him a glare, "He's not going to stop you know that,"

"Well you better. Did you get yourself checked out?"

"I'm fine okay, it's just a stupid cold."

"I thought they sent you to the dessert, did it turned into the South Pole now?" joked Sara.

"Yeah well joke all you want, you're catching this after me," he warned.

Catherine gave him a glare, he looked down and focused instead on the pieces of the broken mug. "What, I can't joke?" he murmured.

"After you clean the mess now Greg," Sara chuckled. Greg rolled his eyes and squatted down to pick up the pieces while avoiding the sharp edges. He was obviously annoyed at that moment but they just laughed. He would curse every now and then, but gave a silly grin when they continued to tease him. It was a good day for them, they needed the laugh, their job was too stressful and rest was a definite 'no' when they were on a case.

A few minutes later Warrick entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt," he said. The group looked up and nodded as he sat, wide grin on their faces. "What cha guys up to?"

"What cha up to?" asked Greg, ignoring the question.

"Work.., just got back from Henry's place. It's quite a place, I mean really nice. That man practically lived in a mansion,"

"Any news Warrick," Catherine asked, she didn't seemed to care about Henry Randy's wealth.

"Yeah, the man said he's never been in the shop, not even near the town,"

"Of course he'd say that,"

"Nah, listen to this. A few weeks ago his car went missing, told me he reported it to the police-"

"So what..."

"He didn't get much of a respond but he didn't really mind about it-"

"Get to the point Warrick,"

"I am, he said some of his stuff was in the car that got stolen," said Warrick. "Including his driving license." He stated.

Catherine sighed, "Did you check the records?"

"Yeah, he did report it and Cath, even if this guy shot Sam, he would have to be in two places at one time."

"What do you mean?" asked Sara. Greg and Nick seem to be interested; they listened to the conversation but minded their own business.

"He was hosting a party in his house the whole week, he's got an alibi."

"Man, now we're back to square one," said Catherine.

Sara shook her head, "Not really, we have a few prints from his card, maybe we can match it to some of his guest," she suggested. "They could've easily stolen his car,"

"I don't see why they would do that, I mean they were all rich. Could've had their own collection of cars,"

"You're right, did he tell you the description of his vehicle that got stolen?" asked Catherine.

Warrick nodded, "It's a new Viper car, special seat with red coat-"

"Whoa wait a sec," Nick interrupted. "Our vic owns a Viper car," they all looked at him. He rummaged through his file and took out a picture of his victim's vehicle. "We couldn't ID him. Do you think that's his vehicle?"

"Nick, Mr. Randy isn't the only one who owns that car," Sara assured him.

"Yeah," sighed Nick. "What am I thinking," he shook his head and was about to put the picture back when Warrick stopped him.

"Let me see," he took the picture from Nick's hand and studied it. "Do you have the plate's number?"

"Sorry but the car was so wrecked already, I couldn't find it," said Greg. He looked at Nick, they were thinking the same thing, and it was possible that their victim didn't own the car. "But we do found something else, the driver's seat has a mark 'S' on the headrest,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Thank you for your review! =D I loved it, and yes, I'm a bit clumsy at times. I will recheck this chapter tomorrow X)


	3. Who Are You

**Disclaimer:** CSI is not mine! This is annoying, we're just going to repeat that every time now won't we lol.

**A/N-** But I do own Henry Randy! Read on and review please XD

_**==CHAPTER 3==**_

"Hey David!"

David didn't look up; he was in the middle of the autopsy when Nick came through the doors. The dead body from the car accident earlier lay on the stainless-steel table. He was still had not been identified but Greg had started calling him as the Viper guy, despite the fact that they had just discovered Henry as the owner of the vehicle. "Hey Nick," he greeted.

"What have you got for me?" he said cheerfully.

"Well the lividity of his skin is consistent with his position," he stated and placed the scalpel on the table. "He was probably dead for a good 4 to 5 hours before we came maybe,"

"Do you know what killed him?" Nick asked.

"Don't I," he joked, but shrugged when Nick gave him a look. "All right… C.O.D is a single gunshot to the chest. The defect appears to be front to back-"

"So he would have been facing our killer," Nick added.

"Yep," David nodded. "It's not through and through so the bullet was in him,"

"Then where is it?"

David smiled; he took the evidence bag with the bullet inside and handed it to Nick. "Here," he said.

"Sweet," Nick grinned. "This is good news. We'll have something to go on, thanks Super Dave,"

"Always glad to help,"

"Yep, you just deal with the dead now. I'm going to take care of the ones that did this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think happened?" asked Sara.

"I'm not sure," Greg shrugged. He shifted his gaze to another picture, comparing it to another one. Sara watched him as he moved to the other side of the table, where more pictures were laid. They had been in the layout room for almost an hour, and so far, they couldn't find anything that they hadn't already known.

"I still don't get it," said Sara suddenly. "Why are we working on these cases together?"

Greg sighed, "Because Grissom says so," he said simply. "He thinks there's a connection, suppose that our guy stole Henry's vehicle to pay a visit to your guy,"

"The boots he was wearing did match one of the shoe prints," she admitted. "And yeah, it was confirmed. The fiber I got from the shop matched the seat cover of the victim's car,"

"Henry's car," Greg corrected.

"I know," uttered Sara. "And that-," she added, "-place him at the crime scene. And so… the vic stole the car, accidently transferred the fiber back at the shop and dropped Henry's license while he's doing the deed," she said, trying to put the facts together and imagining the situation.

"But why end up dead in the middle of nowhere few hours later?"

"You know…" Sara rummaged through the photos on the table and found the picture of the other shoe impression. "We think that it was possible that they were two of them that did the job," she pointed the picture and showed it to Greg.

"You mean he had an acquaintance," asked Greg.

"That just turned to a killer," added Sara. "Because if it's not money that they were after, than it was something else,"

"And they fought fighting over it," said Greg. Sara nodded and he studied the picture, another shoe print caught his eyes. "What about that one?" he asked.

Sara looked to where Greg pointed the sport shoe impression. "We're still unsure about that," she admitted. "Sam stated that he saw two men only, which is consistent so far. That other one is probably an innocent bystander that passed by sometime earlier"

"Okay," Greg nodded and glanced at his watch. "Sara I have to go for awhile, Brass got Henry down here and Grissom wants me to be there."

Sara grinned, now she had to do all the work alone but she knew it wasn't a problem. "Sure," she said.

Greg grinned back, "Thanks," and he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg caught up with Brass outside the interrogation room a few minutes later. He nodded when he saw Greg came, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Greg and they both entered the room, led by Brass. Inside, Henry Randy was already seated behind the table. He looked up when both of them came in.

Brass stood and took his position facing Henry, "Mr. Randy I'm Detective Jim Brass and this is CSI Greg Sanders," he said introducing them.

Henry nodded, "What do you want now? I already gave you my statement. I didn't do anything, my car got stolen and all of a sudden you're making me look like I did something wrong,"

"We didn't say that," Greg interrupted.

"Greg, let me do the talking," said Brass. Greg grinned sheepishly and nodded. He took his seat while Brass remain standing, facing Henry. "Well, you see, we just want your help," he stated and smiled, "A few question, you don't have to worry, it won't take long,"

"I hope you're right. Hell I don't know what you need me for," added Henry. "But I still have guests waiting for me,"

"Wow, you rich people really like to party," said Greg in a low voice, but they heard him. And he immediately regretted saying it out loud. He pretended as if he didn't do anything when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him.

"Well I'm sorry CSI, if we're not as busy as you guys" snapped Henry. "But yes, we enjoyed it. It's a one year thing. We did it whenever we could, catching up with family members and friends from all over. And as you can see, I'm hosting it this year."

Greg sensed that Henry was indeed offended by his comment. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Brass turned to look at Greg who was playing with his hands, then back to Henry. He wasn't mad at him, but he thought it was amusing.

"Do you know this man?" asked Brass, he took out a picture of the Viper guy taken from the morgue and laid it on the table.

Henry studied the picture; the color of the skin was gray-white, very pale, the color of the dead. It took him awhile before he was able to shake his head. "No," he uttered. "Why?"

"We have reasons to believe that this man stole your car," said Greg, carefully making sure he wouldn't say anything else that would piss him off. "-And used it a few nights back to rob a store, where the owner got injured."

"And we think that he has a partner," added Brass. Henry looked at him; he was a bit shaken by the photo. "-That may just be the one who killed him,"

"What does this have to do with me," said Henry. "Don't tell me you think I killed him?"

"Well that's not impossible," stated Brass. "It would of course, make our work a lot easier," he stopped and faced straight at Henry. "Did you?"

"What! That's ridiculous, no!"

"Are you okay Mr. Randy, you look a bit, 'shaken' by all this," interrupted Brass.

Greg just sat there, listening to the conversation. Brass was really trying to get the truth out of him. He knew it was best of him to stay quiet, but he never thought of Henry to have done it at first. He studied Henry who was taking a deep breath and with that, Brass smiled.

"Okay!" admitted Henry. "I do know the guy!"

Greg froze, _'whoa'_ he thought, did Brass just made this man to confess a murder. "So you did kill him?"

"No," Henry shook his head, "I don't know the guy, just his name," he explained, and both Greg and Brass listened. "It was a few weeks ago, before my car got stolen. I was down at the mall buying decoration for this week events."

"You shopped? Pretty odd for a rich man to do the job don't you think," said Brass.

"Is that a crime detective?" snapped Henry, he glared but continued. "I like to do the work," then he sighed. "I should've known, I asked him," he pointed at the picture, "-And a friend of his to help me with my stuff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was on my way home that day, but then the car broke down. My house was only a few minutes away but I don't know, it was a bad day for me I guess, my battery died out and so I decided to walk back home. I left my stuff in the car but when I saw them. I thought it was a good idea to ask for help._

_And I did, I asked the two of them to carry my stuff from the car to my house. They seemed nice and strong so I didn't really think anything would happen. I paid them for their job and because I was in a rush, I left them to finish it alone. I went back to my house and got into my other car to go to work._

_It was when I got home that night did I realized the Viper was gone. I should've known, I left the car unlock when they were still unloading it. It's them, they stole the car. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's his name?" asked Greg.

"His name if I'm not mistaken is Terry Michael," said Henry.

"And his other friend?" asked Brass.

Henry thought for a moment before he answered. "Denny Weston," he answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Yay, we're getting there. They'll catch the bad guy but then… it will be a happy ending?


	4. Interrogate Me

**Disclaimer:** I'm just borrowing these CSI from CBS XD I don't own them and you know that =P

**A/N-** Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my recent project. Will try to update weekly, and can I say I own Denny and the Viper guy =D Do read & review and please & thank you X)

BTW, this chapter would not be here if it weren't for Zuenira Azure XD (because I wasn't planning on writing anything today lol)

_**==CHAPTER 4==**_

Brass was heading to the interrogation room, it was his second time that day and everybody could see that he was pleased with how they progressed with the case. In less than one week they figured Grissom's and Catherine's case had a connection and they go with it. And it turned out they were looking for the same man after all.

And Brass just caught him. It was not an easy task since the address that they found was a fake. But then they found him, still sneaking near the same neighborhood in his car. That is the only thing that he has left, it was both his ride and his home. This was another thing that made them happy; all they have to do was get a warrant for the car, and since it was also where he sleeps, what they needed should be in there.

"Hello, there Denny!" Brass said cheerfully. Greg was already in the middle of getting Denny's fingerprints done when he entered. "You doing okay Greg,"

Greg chuckled when he saw the big grin on his face. "I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"I feel great!"

Denny glared at the two of them, clearly annoyed by it. "I didn't do anything!" he snapped.

"Well obviously you did something," Brass turned his attention to Denny; he has a short black hair which was unkempt, his eyes were bright green and even when he was sitting, he could still see that he was taller than he is.

"What do you want? You have my car, and now my fingerprints-"

"Well aside from that we want you in jail,"

"I didn't do anything!" he repeated.

Greg nodded to Brass indicating he was already finished. "We could prove you wrong, if we match your prints to Henry's license card, you're not going anywhere, "

"I don't know the guy!"

Brass chuckled, "Yeah sure, very convincing. I bet you don't know this guy-," he took out a picture of Terry the Viper guy, "And this guy as well huh," and another picture of Sam. "I tell you what, you don't waste our time and we'll let you in your cell early how's that,"

"You're right, I don't know them," he said simply.

"Is that so," Brass took out another picture, this time it was a picture of a necklace. "Is this familiar to you,"

Denny studied the picture, he didn't answer for awhile. He knew what was coming but pretended instead. "What's that?"

"Oh come on," Brass rolled his eyes. "We found this hidden inside your pocket that you hid in your trunk."

"So what if it's there,"

"Well it's there shows that you do know Sam Larry," stated Brass. "But when I think about it, maybe you actually didn't know him, I mean you just stopped by his store," Brass walked behind him, and then back from where he started, facing Denny. "Then you shot him and stole this necklace now didn't you." He pointed to the picture.

Denny glared at Brass, he just kept quiet, and Brass knew that he got him. "I didn't shot anyone,"

Brass sighed, and for the fourth time, he took out another photo. "We found this gun of yours in your car," he paused, Denny clearly listening to him intently. "-And my CSI said that it match both the bullet that killed this guy," he pointed to Terry, his voice raising. "-And almost killed this man!" and again he pointed to Sam.

"I don't know what you want me to say but I'm not saying anything,"

"You don't have to," stated Brass. "Because your prints will say everything we need," He nodded to Greg who then nodded back and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sara, wait hey!" Greg half ran half jog on the hallway. He saw Sara stopped and waited for him.

"Greg you don't have to yell," she said as he caught up with her.

"I didn't yell," he grinned. Sara rolled her eyes and they both entered the layout room. "Sara did you get the result yet?"

"I did," she stated.

Greg watched as she moved around the table examining the photos. He expected her to continue but she didn't, "And?"

Sara chuckled and stood facing Greg, "The necklace that we found has four fingerprints, three of which matched Sam, the Viper guy and Denny."

"So you're saying it is possible that this fourth person plated it in Denny's trunk,"

"Maybe," she stated and gave her file to Greg. "But that doesn't change the fact that both Terry and Denny robbed the store," she paused. "Well… stole the necklace at least." She chuckled. "The unknown prints that we found on Henry's driving license did match Denny."

"So it's confirmed." said Greg. "They both worked together that night but now we're just unsure if it's him that killed the Viper guy or whoever it is that has its prints on that necklace,"

"Check the file Greg," said Sara. "We did found a match through AFIS, a Lukas Edvard, he committed a robbery once, and I think you should check him out because we have another suspect to add to the list."

Greg froze when the name was mentioned, he looked up at Sara. "Wha…are you sure?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sara turned her head to Greg, he was turning pale. "You okay? If you don't want to question him then it's-"

"No!" Greg shook his head, "No…no…I'm fine, I'll do it," Greg saw as Sara face turned into concern, he didn't want her to ask any further question so he just asked when he was needed.

"Nick will be with you instead, Brass will be out for awhile and we expect Lukas to be down here in two hour maybe. So you should be there by then," explained Sara. "You sure you're okay Greg?"

Greg almost didn't hear her, he was deep in thoughts but nodded when she asked, unsure what the question was. He put on a fake smile and waved goodbye at Sara and made his way to the locker room. Once he arrived, he sat on the bench facing his locker, staring at it still deep in his thoughts.

'_This is not happening' _

'_This can't be happening'_

'_No!'_

'_No! I must be dreaming'_

Greg was denying. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

'_Lukas, anyone can have the same name'_

'_No!'_

'_This can't be happening'_

'_Stop it!'_

'_How many Lukas Edvard do you know?'_

'_Snap out of it!'_

Greg was going crazy; he was fighting with his thoughts, fighting against himself. Lukas Edvard, a man he hasn't thought of for seven years. He shook his head; _this shouldn't be happening_ he thought. He left that place long time ago; it's a past that he shouldn't even be remembering right now. He shook his head again, still fighting with his thoughts.

'_How could this be?'_

'_This shouldn't be happening'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg washed his face in cold water, he looked at his watch, he was still early but he can't take it any further. He splashed more water on his face and looked himself in the mirror. He had called for Lukas to be there earlier, but he had done so silently. He hadn't told Nick about it because he wanted some time with him alone. And he didn't want Nick to ask any question.

He sighed and decided it was time. With one last splash of cold water he went out the restroom and made his way down to the interrogation room. A few minutes later he stopped just outside to see Lukas sitting anxiously inside the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Lukas looked up just in time to see Greg entered. His eyes went wide when he realized who it was. "Greg !" he said surprised. "Er det deg?"

Greg smiled, "Luke," he greeted. "Det har vært et langt tidssøskenbarn"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- First of all I want to say thank you for reading this. Especially to those who stayed chapter after chapter =D

And secondly, here's the translation for the above language that I used between Greg and Lukas:-

**Er det deg-** Is that you

**Det har vært et langt tidssøskenbarn-** It's been a long time cousin

Oh my god, hehehe… (I bet you know what I'm talking about)

Woahh… four long chapters (for me) already, I'm so happy... Would love to hear what you think =D


End file.
